


True Happiness

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Desperation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac teasing Marius. Daddy!dom Courfeyrac with Marius being a sweet, quivering little submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Happiness

Marius, no matter what, quivered when he was needy. Courfeyrac did not know if it was a nervous thing, if it was because of how wound up Marius got himself, or if it was something else entirely, but the boy  _quivered_  and quaked and shook.

He was shaking now, on his knees in the centre of the room with that sweet toy in his ass, keeping him grounded, keeping him hard. His cock was leaking, onto the floor in a slow drip, and Courfeyrac grinned as he watched the other. Barring the shiver to his form, Marius had not moved a muscle.

He did not speak (although his pretty lips shivered most of all, as if he were about to beg, because he was ready to beg at any moment), he did not shift his position, he did not try and move his hands from behind his back or cock his hips to adjust the uncomfortable position of his cock.

Marius was a good boy: he obeyed any order Courfeyrac gave so long as it was in his ability. "You may speak." Courfeyrac said, and the first words that came out of Marius' mouth were those gorgeous words, those words that Courfeyrac loved best, adored to coax out of that pretty, pretty mouth.

"Daddy,  _please_."

"Please what, darling?" Courfeyrac asked, and he took mercy, took a few steps forward and gently cupped Marius' chin with his hand. Marius begged with his eyes almost as plaintively as he did with those pretty, pretty lips. He was naked, of course, and even though the toy in his ass was thick he had no need for rope holding his wrists in place - he kept them there himself.

He was soaked in a thin sheen of sweat, one that made the freckles on his face seem particularly prominent, and the shiver to his shoulders made it  _drip_  in an obscene fashion. "Just- just-" Marius' lip quivered yet further, and Courfeyrac couldn't help but smirk. He loved this part. "Don't make me say." It was in a tiny voice, and while Courfeyrac was most definitely an indulgent man, he had his rules.

"No, no, no, if you want me to do anything, you've got to ask for it." Marius let out a soft cry, his lips parted, and God, his eyes were pretty when he was looking up at Courfeyrac like this. 

"Fuck me." Marius plead, and then he bit his lip hard, worrying the skin under his teeth before letting it spring back into place, plump and pink from the attention. Courfeyrac made a mental note to bite that lip himself, later, and draw choked yowls from Marius the way he liked to. "Fill me up,  _Daddy_ , please-"

Courfeyrac put his hand in Marius' hair, and put the other hand in his pocket. He pressed a button on the remote there, and Marius let out a squeal, shifting forwards and pressing his face desperately against Courfeyrac's thigh, his hips moving and fucking down onto the toy, and God, the  _sounds_  coming out of him: throaty, whining sounds that were so pretty and so Goddamn airy Courfeyrac wanted to record them and go to sleep at night with them playing in the background.

"Do you want my cock in your mouth, Marius?" The sounds Marius was letting out were more than desperate, were intoxicating, quiet but needy, and Courfeyrac could tell he was trying to hold them back but just couldn't manage it as he looked greedily to Courfeyrac's cock between his legs.

"Yes, Daddy, please, please let me have it-" Marius licked his lips, pretty red tongue darting out of his mouth and dancing over the tortured skin, and Courfeyrac chuckled. He pressed the button again, and the vibe's settings went up - five of them, there were. He wondered if he'd be able to get up to number five before Marius came.

"Take it then." Courfeyrac purred, and Marius did, stretched his lips around Courfeyrac's cock and dropped himself forwards, letting out choked sounds as he tried to take as much of the length as he could, whining for more.

The noises he let out were divine, setting off a fucking firework in Courfeyrac's belly, and without even considering it he was fucking Marius' face, and dear God, Marius was  _loving_  it.

He pressed the button, moved up to point three and then to four, and Marius was  _screaming_  around his cock, screaming, but Courfeyrac hadn't given him the word, so Marius couldn't come. If Courfeyrac's cock wasn't keeping him quiet Marius would have been begging now, begging in a loud, ragged fashion without being able to stop.

"You gonna be able to take the fifth setting, my darling boy?" And Marius was nearly sobbing, shaking his head in a minute fashion without taking that delectable mouth from Courfeyrac's cock, and Courfeyrac was so  _enchanted_  by him when he was like this, God, could anything be more beautiful?

Courfeyrac tapped the button and said, "Come for me, Marius." and Marius did, his hips bucking as he came with a loud mewl around Courfeyrac's cock, and now the dom chased his own orgasm, fucking into Marius' throat and letting go.

When Marius pulled back it was with spitslick lips, and he was wheezing, breathing heavily. "You alright?" Marius' desperate little nod was a thing of beauty.

"Can you- can you turn off-" Courfeyrac tapped the button a final time and Marius relaxed, going limp as he pressed his entire body against Courfeyrac. "Thank you, Daddy, Daddy-"

"That's my boy." Courfeyrac scooped him up without a second thought, pulling him over to the bed. "So good for me, so pretty." and Marius, dear God, Marius.

Courfeyrac didn't think he'd seen the other man so happy in his life.


End file.
